Kuroko's love life
by AkashiSeijuroTeikou
Summary: Kuroko is a girl and has to cross-dress as a boy due to some family issues . She decides to join the boys basketball team ,meanwhile she meets many other amazing people . Kuroko then falls in love with a member of the generation of miracles . Kuroko is also hiding a secret from everyone even her family . Who will she fall in love with and will her identity as a girl be discovered ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys ! This just popped out of my head when I spaced out today , hope you like !**

**Enjoy (: ~**

**I do not own Kuroko No Basket **

* * *

**Chapter 1 : 1st day of**** school**

It was a beautiful morning , Kuroko was awaken by the sound of her alarm clock . Kuroko was excited as she will be a freshman in middle school , at the same time , she was a little scared because it's her first time cross-dressing as a boy to school . Since Kuroko's dad passed away few years ago , money flowing in her family became less and less , so this year she had no choice but to dress as a boy . Kuroko changed into her uniform and left for school .

_**Time**_** skip**

Kuroko attended the opening ceremony and went back to class .

" Basketball practice starts today after school , want to join Toga ? " said a guy whom was talking to a guy name Toga .

Kuroko overheard their conversation , " Basketball huh ? Since I'm not in any clubs and I love basketball , why not give it a shot . " she thought .

Since elementary school , Kuroko couldn't join the school's basketball team due to his height . Kuroko went to the headmaster's room and individually filled in the form for the basket ball team . After that , Kuroko returned to class and their homeroom teacher , Fujimura sensei came in . They started their day with Japanese , followed by Math and lastly English . Then came lunch break , Kuroko met some friends from his old school , but none of his friends recognized Kuroko due to his cross-dress . They had lunch together , they chatted for quite some time , then Kuroko realized that she was late for basketball practice . She took her leave to the basket ball court in her sports shirt .

When Kuroko entered the basketball court , she saw many people lining up in a straight line . All freshmen were ordered to line up in a line in alphabetical order , she was lucky to find her space in the line . Suddenly came a guy in brown long sleeves and three quarter pants .

" Please introduce yourself and show us what can do . " said the guy in brown .

Everyone introduced themselves and many of them performed amazingly . There were four people who stood out very brightly like a glowing star . One with an amazingly tall height , the other with great shooting power , another with great fundamentals and one whom made a amazing dunk for his average height . It was Kuroko's turn , He made a decent introduction but not so good on the performance . After seeing many introductions and performers , then came the results .

" 1st srting members . . . . . Aomine Daiki . . . Akashi Seijuro . . . Midorima Shintaro . . . Murasakibara Atsuhi . . . Takashi Rin . . . " shouted the coach .

He continued with the 2nd string members , but Kuroko's name was still not heard . Then the 3rd string members .

" Toga Ono . . . Misaki Tadoshi . . . Kuroko Tetsuya . . . "

Kuroko exclaimed with excitement after hearing his name . Many were rejected and most of them cried . They started practice , since Kuroko's a girl with bad stamina . He nearly died halfway through practice . Practice ended by 5 p.m. , but Kuroko continued to practice shooting his three pointers when everyone had already returned home . It was already 7 p.m. , suddenly came a blue haired guy , he seemed familiar to Kuroko as if she saw him somewhere around school .

The guy started to talk to Kuroko . " Not enough practice huh ? " said the blue head guy .

Kuroko only replied a simple answered " Yeah "

The blue head guy introduced himself to Kuroko . " I'm Aomine Daiki from class 1-3 and you ? " asked Aomine in a friendly manner .

" I'm Kuroko Tetsuya from class 1-3 " she replied .

" Hey were in the same class " he said in a surprised expression .

Kuroko was about to reply him when a pink haired girl walked in the basketball court saying " Dai-chan , hurry up we will get grounded if we don't hurry back ! "

" Yeah , Yeah . . . be there in a sec , geez you're so annoying Momoi " Aomine replied .

Then the pink haired girl whispered to Aomine " Who is that ? he is cute "

" Oh he is Kuroko Tetsuya " said Aomine .

Kuroko staggered in shock as she was not used to being called a boy like ' he ' , ' his ' and ' him ' .

* * *

**Done writing chapter 1 , will update soon . Please reveiew . :)**

**Kuroko : I think joining the basketball club was a wrong choice .**

**Aomine : I thought you love basketball **

**Kuroko : But meeting weird people like yo-**

**Aomine : What did you say ? !**

**Momoi : Calm down , Dai-chan . I think I know why he thinks you're weird .**

**Kuroko : . . . . . . . . . **

**Aomine : Hmph . . . . * walks away * anyway , see you tomorrow here at 5 p.m. **

**Kuroko : O-okay . . . .**

**Momoi : Ok ~ * smiles at kuroko * **

**Me : Yeah bye ~ See you soon **

**Everyone : Bye ~ Oyasumi **

**There will be a little joke section after every chapter . Looking forward to it . ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys ! I'm back . . . as I said I will update soon ^_^ Please excuse my grammar and spelling errors , Feedback would be appreciated .**

**Please enjoy ~ **

**I do not own Kuroko No Basket **

* * *

**Chapter 2 : After basketball practice**

Kuroko staggered in shock after hearing Aomine using the term ' he ' describing her . But Kuroko still couldn't reveal his identity as girl yet so she would have to bear it for a little longer until she graduates middle school . Not long , each of them had to leave to go home . Before the pink haired girl left , she gave a wink to to Kuroko .

Kuroko was on the way home when she bumped into one of her old friends in elementary school . It was Yukina , her tutor or study mentor also Kuroko's former school team basketball player . He was one of the best players in the school . Both of them had some time before going home , so they took a stroll in the nearby park .

" So how are you doing in Teikou ? It has been 2 months since we've seen each other " asked Yukina .

" I'm fine thank you . " replied Kuroko in while he looked up to Yukina's face .

" Teikou is well known for their basketball . Did you manage to join ? " asked Yukina as he knew Kuroko loved basketball .

" Yeah , I managed to get in the third string " replied Kuroko with a smile plastered on her face .

" Well that's great news , Congratulation ! does anyone else like Sachi know ? " Yukina exclaimed .

" No . . . "

Yukina's phone rang and interrupted their conversation , he answered . " Yeah ? Oh , okay I got it , will be there as soon as I can "

Yukina took his leave and left Kuroko in the park . Silence then overcame the night . Kuroko decided she should head home as it was already 8 p.m. already . Kuroko managed to finish her homework just in time before bed . By then she was already exhausted by what she overcame today , she lay down and fell asleep instantly .

_**The next day**_

Kuroko woke up early and prepared a bento and his breakfast . She would make bentos everyday for lunch or she would starve to death . The bento she prepared were filled with fried eggs , octopus balls and salad , it smelled so yummy that even Kuroko's little brother , Misaki was awaken by the smell .

" Onee-san ~ can I have a bite ? " Misaki asked his sister in excitement .

" No , you have to eat proper breakfast . Here I have prepared pancakes , make sure you tell mom that you're awake . " replied annoyed Kuroko as he told him many times .

" Okay Nee-san ~ , Nee-san's pancakes are also nice ! " the five year old mumbled as he bites the pancake .

Kuroko took her umbrella and left for school because the sky looked like rain was going to pour further in the day . She reached school in matter of minutes and entered her classroom . She spotted Aomine sitting at the corner of the class . She took her seat as their homeroom teacher started the class with Math .

Lunch break came , it was a very boring day for Kuroko . He opened his well prepared bento and started to munch .

" Itadakimasu ~ " Kuroko said as he holds his pair of chopsticks .

Aomine sat right next to her holding a bento too not long later . The same pink haired girl also followed Aomine to where they were sitting . The pinked haired girl then sat next to Kuroko holding a curry bun .

" Hi Kuroko ! Wait is it Kis- um no it's . . . " The pinked haired girl said .

" You've already got it right , his name is Kuroko Tetsuya ! " blabbered Aomine while eating his bento .

This time , Kuroko got used to being called as a boy . So she didn't stagger like she used to .

" Hi " said Kuroko while he ate his bento .

They started to get along with each other when the bell rang , it was time for basketball practice again .

" It's time for the time again " Kuroko thought while she led out a huge sigh .

_**Time skip **_

" Basketball practice ended and I'm still here practicing my three's " thought Kuroko while she led out a huge sigh .

Suddenly , Aomine and a blonde hair guy came into the basketball court .

" I was told that 5 freshmen entered the first string , maybe both of them could be two of the 5 people " Kuroko thought .

" So where is the guy you said you met yesterday ? " asked the blonde hair guy .

" Um . . . . he should be right here " said Aomine while he had a glance through the basketball court .

" Eh , he is not here . I'm sure I told him to meet here at 5 " said Aomine thinking he came at the wrong time .

" Anyway let's play a one o- " The blonde haired guy was interrupted by a voice coming from somewhere .

" Hello , Aomine-kun " said Kuroko interrupting The blonde's scentence .

Both men look left and right , but they didn't see anyone . Suddenly they saw a person in light blue standing right before their eyes . Both men's heart nearly stop beating after the shock given by Kuroko's sudden appearance .

* * *

**Phew . . . . finally finished writing a chapter . I will try to upload as soon as I can so please be patient as it takes time to write and upload the story . Well I don't want to waste your time , so here's the mini joke section you've all been waiting for .**

**Kuroko : Good night Aomine-kun **

**Aomine : Same to you **

**Kise : Why don't I get any good night greets * tears coming out of his eyes * **

**Aomine : Because Kuroko doesn't know you yet . . . . **

**Kise : Waah ! **

**Aomine : Geez . . . . . be patient , Kuroko will know you soon .**

**Kuroko : * slips out of the conversation * **

**Aomine : Well anyways , good night ! **

**Kise : Good night ~ * wink * **

**Me : Same here . . . . Good night !**

**Some ideas would be handy , if you could message me some ideas and feedback , please do so . - Akashi-chi ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys ! as requested I will update as soon as I can . . . . so here goes all my effort **

**Please Enjoy ~**

**Kuroko-kun : I Do not own Kuroko No Basket**

* * *

**Chapter 3** :** Kuroko Meets Akashi **

Both men's heart nearly stopped beating due to the sudden appearance of Kuroko .

" Hey Kuroko " said Aomine trying get to his senses .

" Aomine-chi , is that the guy you mentioned ? " asked the yellow haired guy arrogantly .

" Yeah " replied Aomine .

Kuroko was shocked to ever hear her name being told to anyone as Kuroko was easy to miss .

" Hi Kuroko-chi ! " said the yellow haired guy .

" H-hi . . . My name is Kuroko Tetsuya from class 1-3 , may I have yours ? " asked Kuroko .

" Oh . . . My name is Kise Ryouta from class 1-4 "

" Let's get to practice before we talk ! " muttered Aomine .

" Okay ! " everyone said .

_**Time skip ( after they finsihed practicing ) **_

" Hey Kuroko-chi , are you okay ? " asked Kise as he gasp for air .

" Y-yeah . . " replied Kuroko as she pant .

" Hey let's go to Maji Burger and have dinner there , you okay Kuroko-chi ? " asked Kise .

Everyone agreed and proceeded to Maji Burger . They entered the door and scanned for a place to settle down . Suddenly Kise spotted someone famillar to him .

" Momoi- san and midorima-chi is here , look Aomine-chi ! " exclaimed Kise .

They sat at the table where Momoi-san and a green haired guy was sitting .

Kise introduced Kuroko to them .

" My name is Midorima Shintaro from class 1-2 " said Midorima to Kuroko as he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose .

" M-my name is Kuroko Tetsuya from class 1-3 " said Kuroko .

They started to chat , but Kuroko remain quiet . They each ordered a meal except for Kuroko as she ordered her usual , a vanilla milkshake . Kuroko felt she was being left out , so she left and went for a stroll on the park . But before Kuroko left she went to the washroom and changed into her normal clothes .

_**At the park **_

Kuroko was at the park when she accidentally bumped into a guy . The guy appologized to her , his hair was red , he was wearing a pair of jeans along with a decent T-shirt .

" I'm sorry , are you okay ? " asked the stranger .

" Y-yeah . . . I'm alright " Kuroko said as he pulled her up .

" I apologize for my mistakes , would you mind if I invite you to my house ? " asked the guy .

Kuroko was speechless , not to say blank .She stood there and think for awhile ' What should I do ? ' Kuroko made up her mind and decided to follow that guy . The guy opened the car door for her , it was a limo . She got into the car with the guy sitting opposite her .

" M-m-may i have your name ? " she asked .

" Oh , yeah sure, I'm Akashi Seijuro . " Akashi said .

Although the car was big , none of them talked . Silence then took over the night . Finally they reach Akashi's house , they got down the car and entered the house . Kuroko entered the house with her eyes opened wide as a butler welcomed them in .

" Akashi-sama , your welcome home , who is that ? " said the butler while bowed to Akashi .

" It's an friend of mine . " Akashi said .

Kuroko was acting like 5 year old going on a roller coaster for the first time . Akashi welcomed her to have a cup of tea and of course , Kuroko said yes .

* * *

**Wow , I finally finished a chapter . Please review and here is you long awaited mini joke section .**

**Kise : Eh ? where's Kuroko-chi ?**

**Everyone : Yeah where is he ? **

**Aomine : He must have wondered of somewhere . . .**

**Momoi : Hey look at this , Kuroko-kun left a note . . .**

_** "It's quite late so I left , see you tomorrow . "**_

**Midorima : Unbelievable . . .**

**Kise : Why did Midorima-chi get introduced in just a chapter ? * tears coming out of his eyes * **

**Everyone : Shut up Kise ! **

**Kise : You guys are so cruel . . . .**

**Aomine : I'm leaving it's getting boring .**

**Midorima : Yeah I'm leaving , it's getting late .**

**Everyone : Bye ! ~ **

**Me : same here , bye !~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back ~ Please enjoy **

**Kuroko : I do not own Kuroko No Basket **

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Kuroko's night with Akashi **

**Akashi's POV**

I invited Kuroko for a cup of tea . She looked very happy , that makes me happy too .

" So . . . Um . . . t-this is . . huge " said Kuroko .

" yeah "

She looked around the huge hall and glared at me . I could only smile at her . From the moment I bumped into her , I've already fell in love with her .

" Would you stay with me for the night ? " I asked .

She started blushing very hard . I couls see that she was struggling to answer my question . The , a phone rang , both if us looked left and right . It was Kuroko's cell phone , and of course she picked up the call .

" Hello ? ... Yeah , What ?! you're going to Hokaido with Misaki and Dad ? Okay , how long will you be there ? 5 days ?! um... okay bye " Kuroko said when she was talking on the phone .

" Well , that's settled . You're staying over for 5 days . " I said .

" Uh... is it okay ?! I need to go to school though . " Kuroko said while she blushed at me .

" Of course "

" I'll go get my stuff now , is that okay ? " asked Kuroko as she turned into a darker shade of red while she put down the cup of tea I handed her .

" Okay "

When Kuroko left , I felt a little lonely as my parents hardly come back to see me every month due the company's business , I would only be at home with my butler everyday . My butler , Takano took the cup of tea Kuroko left on the table to wash while I sat there thinking of Kuroko.

" Where should she spend the few days ? in the guest room , no it's occupied . Guess there's no choice , she'll be staying in my room . " I though .

" Takano , prepare my room for Kuroko to stay " I ordered Takano .

" Yes , Akashi-sama "

_**Time skip **_

It was raining when Kuroko returned with a small luggage in hand .

" Is that all you've got to bring over ? " I asked .

" Y-yeah "

" Welcome , Kuroko-sama " Takano said .

Kuroko entered the house , and I showed her the way to my room . She walked up the flight of stairs and the long hallway to my room .

We entered and I said " This where you'll spend for the few days "

" I-I-Is t-this your r-room ? " she asked in shock .

" Yeah , our guest rooms are currently occupied "

" U-uh . . . . Okay . . . " Kuroko replied .

She entered the room , " am I going to sleep with y-you ? " she asked while she sat on my bed . I didn't reply but I think she took it as a yes . She gulped and blushed in very dark shade of red .

Soon night came and it was already 10 p.m. and I was still doing my homework while Kuroko was putting out her stuff on to the spare table I have .

" So where do you study ? I can have my butler to fetch you there " I asked Kuroko while I glanced at her .

" T-teikou middle school " She replied .

" Well that made everything more convenient for us " I said while I closed my eyes .

" U-us ? "

" I too go to Teikou middle school , may I know what class are you in ? " I asked .

" 1-3 , yours ? " Kuroko said .

" 1-2 " I replied while I turned back to continue on my unfinished homework .

None of us talked and silence then overtook my room . I decided to ask Kuroko a question , but when I was about to , she interrupted .

" I have a little secret to tell you . . . ." Kuroko said .

I was shocked to hear her saying that , but I listened to her anyway .

" I-I cr-ross- dress as a b-boy in school so please address me as a boy in school " Kuroko said when she turned to look at her luggage .

" May I know why ? " I asked mysteriously .

" Due to some family issues . . ." Kuroko replied .

I continued to finish my homework while Kuroko was still arranging her stuff .

**11 p.m. **

" It's already this late , I should get to sleep soon " I thought .

Suddenly a lightning struck loudly , I wasn't scared as I was used to hearing thunder when I was young . But Kuroko however , jumped and fell to the floor . Her eyes widened . I rushed to her and pull her up when I saw tears coming out of her eyes . I was pulling her up when another thunder struck , she sat on the ground with her hands covering her ears . I pat her on the head knowing she is scared of lightning .

" Don't worry , I'm here ." I said in a friendly voice .

Kuroko looked at me and out her head on my chest , I was happy . The loudest lightning struck , she clingged onto my clothes with her tears soaking my clothes , but I didn't mind at all .

* * *

**Well , I stopped here because I decided to continue the story in another chapter ( it would be too long ) . Here's your long awaited mini Kuroko section ...**

**Kuroko : Hi Akashi-kun **

**Akashi : Hi **

**Aomine : Kuroko , you know Akashi ? **

**Kuroko : Yeah ... **

**Midorima : Akashi . . . would having a shogi match at 5 after basketball practice be okay with you ?**

**Akashi : No . . . I have to do something * he looks at kuroko ***

**Kise : Hey Kuroko-chi , why did you leave the table yesterday ?**

**Momoi : Yeah . . . we were talking about you . . .**

**Kuroko : Really ? **

**Aomine : Weren't you listening ?**

**Kuroko : Sorry , No . . . .**

**Aomine : Geez . . . . we were talking so much and you didn't even listen to a single word we were saying . . . . **

**Midorima : I'm leaving **

**Kise : Me too . . .**

**Momoi : Dai-chan . . . we should go too **

**Aomine : Yeah , yeah I got it **

**Kuroko : I'm leaving too **

**Akashi : * walks away ***

**Everyone : Bye ~ **

**Until the next chapter ~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi ! The continuation of ****_Kuroko's night with Akashi ( part 2 )_**** .**

**Please enjoy ~**

**Akashi : Tetsuya doesn't own Kuroko no Basket , I do ! ( LOL ) **

* * *

**Chapter 5 : ****_Kuroko's night with Akashi ( part 2 )_**

**Akashi's POV**

The loudest lightning struck , Kuroko clingged onto my clothes with her tears soaking my clothes , but I didn't mind at all .

" Are you scared of lightning ? " I asked .

" Y-y-y-yeah " she replied me even though she was shivering in shock . That made me even happier .

Eventually , the lightning stopped and I sat next to her by the bed side while she tugged her face into my chest . We both looked at each other and I just crushed my lips onto hers . Kuroko blushed hard and turned away , I turned her face and kissed her again with both our eyes close . She hugged me and put her head against my shoulder . She fell asleep on my shoulder , I couldn't help but carry her onto my bed . After changing to my nightclothes , I too went to sleep .

* * *

**The next day **

**Kuroko's POV **

I found myself on Akashi's bed with Akashi sleeping beside me . I had a secret not even my mom knows , I feel like telling Akashi about it since I'm sleeping with him on the same bed but my mouth still refuse to . I looked at the clock hanging on the wall of Akashi's room .

" It's 7 a.m. , I should get ready by now " I though .

I wanted to ask Akashi to let me use his shower as I didn't shower last night , but I ended up asking Takano and of course he said yes . I took my towel and uniform into the bathroom and undressed . I wrapped myself in a towel and entered the shower area . It was huge and sparkling .

" I wonder what time does Akashi wake up everyday ? " I though curiously .

" I hope he doesn't wake up now though . . . . Wouldn't it be silly if he walks into the toilet I'm in right now ? " I thought myself .

But boy was I wrong , he came in the instant I walk into the bathing area . Thank god I had a towel wrapped around me that time . I blushed hard when he took a glance at me .

" You should lock the door next time " Akashi said to me and closed the door .

I sighed in relief and continued to bathe . I got out ready in my uniform and Akashi was folding his hands while leaning against the door frame of his room . He was having a sip of coffee while he too a glance at me for the first time in a boys uniform . My face turned slightly red .

" Goog morning " I wished Akashi .

" Same too you " He replied .

" Come and have some breakfast downstairs , today's ramen for breakfast " Akashi said as he takes a step closer to me and kissed me . My face turned red , I was blushing very hardly , I hope Akashi couldn't it but unfortunately he could see it very clearly . I followed him downstairs to have some breakfast . I sat at the long dinner table and was served a bowl of hot ramen , it was delicious ! Luckily it was still 7.30 in the morning . I walked out the door thinking .

" It will roughly take 30 minutes to walk from here to school , just in time for school " I thought .

But Akashi pulled me into the car . I looked at him and he said " were you thinking or walking there all the way to school ? "

" Yeah "

" Do you know how long it will take you walking here to school ? It's 30 minutes ! " Akashi said .

" Yeah , I could have walked there . . . " I answered.

The car stopped and we got down from the car and walked a awhile , only then we reached the school entrance .

" So see you later . . . after 5 p.m. " Akashi said .

" Um . . . . I can't , I have to practice my three's after school with Kise and Aomine " I replied .

" Oh okay , then I'll join too . So see you there " Akashi replied as he walks into his class . I could see Midorima standing by the side waiting for Akashi's arrival . I met Aomine at the class entrance we got in together and took our seat . I was telling Aomine that Akashi was going to join us to practice when our teacher came in . We had no choice but to stop talking and listen to teacher .

_**Time skip**_

Lunch break came as I rushed to my usual place where I eat with Kise , Momoi and Aomine . But when I reached our usual hangout today , I saw Akashi sitting right next to Aomine .

" Hey Kuroko , where's your bento ? " asked Aomine .

" Oh ... about that I didn't prepare any today " I replied .

I sat down next to Akashi empty handed and looked at everyone's mouth watering food , that made me very hungry . The bell rang and we went for basketball practice .

* * *

**Kuroko's POV **

_**After basketball practice **_

_W_e , Aomine , Akashi and Kise stayed back to practice while Momoi was researching on all middle school's basketball teams . It was very exhausting . Up till now , I still can't shoot proper three's , I led out a huge sigh . We finally finished practicing , I nearly died due to the lack of stamina I have . Akashi and I left while the rest left in the other direction .

We returned to Akashi's house . As usual Takano would say " Welcome home , Akashi-sama and Kuroko-sama " even thought I kept insisting him not to say the - sama behind my name . We had dinner immediately , today's dinner was crab rice . Of course it was super delicious !

After that Akashi dragged me up to his room and kissed me . His lips were crushing against my lips softly .

" Why is his kisses so soft and nice ? " I thought .

But due to my carelessness , I accidentally blurt it out . Akashi heard it and my face turned into a shade of red that cannot even be described . He continued to kiss me as he pushed me down to the floor .

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be out soon and here's the mini section you've all been waiting for . . . .**

**Kuroko : Akashi , why are your kisses so nice and soft ?**

**Akashi : What do you mean ? **

**Kuroko : Nothing . . . .**

**Akashi : How about going on a date this coming Sunday when your parents are back and you can get permission from them .**

**Kuroko : Okay , I'll ask them . . .**

**Akashi : Tell me on Saturday if you are able to come for the date .**

**Kuroko : I love you . . . * she whispers to Akashi ***

**Akashi : could you repeat that ? I didn't hear it .**

**Kuroko : It was nothing * blushes * **

**Akashi : Please repeat it * while looking at kuroko ***

**Kuroko : It's nothing anyway good night ~ **

**Everyone : Oyasumi ~ ! **

**Until next time ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm up early in the morning to upload chapter 6 ! **

**Please enjoy ~**

**I do not own Kuroko No Basket**

* * *

** Chapter 6 : Our date**

**Akashi's POV**

I pinned Kuroko down onto the floor and kissed her , we deepened our kiss as time passed . Kuroko once again rest her head on my shoulder , but only this time without any tears in hear eyes .

" Can we go out on a date " Kuroko asked me while she looked at me . I was stunned there , of course I wanted to say yes , but I'm occupied the whole week .

Kuroko gave me a look as I took quite some time to answer her question . I finally replied .

" Yeah "

Kuroko looked very happy . " Can we go on the 5th of May " she asked me in her puppy eyes .

" Yeah " I replied . Thank god I was free that day .

It was going to be 11 p.m. soon , both of us went to bed . Kuroko tugged her head into my chest while she shivered . I was wondering why but I let her do it anyway . Suddenly ears came out of Kuroko's head , I was shocked to see that .

" I have something to show you . . . but don't tell anyone " Kuroko mumbled in my clothes while the blanket covered her face .

She sat up on my bed and I saw two cat ears and a tail from Kuroko . My eyes widened , I couldn't believe it for my eyes !

" Please don't tell anyone about this not even my mom " Kuroko said as she blushed into 50 shades of red while she closed her eyes .

I could only reply yes and of course I wouldn't tell anyone . I hugged her and kissed her while I pinned her down . This time , she wasn't shivering like before . Kuroko slept facing me , I kept looking and thinking about her . I fell asleep as the silence took over the night .

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

**5th May**

I went to Akashi's house to meet him as no longer stay with him . I woke up at 9 a.m. just to get ready for this day . I entered the house and Takano would repeat his usual sentence . I went into Akashi's room and saw him in a decent T-shirt , a pair of dark blue jeans along with a pair of sneakers .

Akashi took me to the cinema . We watched a movie and had a drink . We talked and laughed , but soon it was time to go home . I was about to walk back until Akashi dragged me to his house . He entered the house and his room . Then he started to kiss me endlessly . His kisses were always so soft and nice , I wonder why myself . I hugged Akashi as he held me in his hands . I sat beside him with head on his shoulder .

" Can I go to your house tomorrow besides of coming here ? " Akashi asked me .

" Yeah , of course " I replied in an instant .

He hugged me very tightly but I didn't mind , he pinned me down on the floor and asked me .

" Want to have dinner now ? " asked Akashi as he kissed me . I answered yes .

It was spaghetti with tomato sauce , it was very yummy ! Akashi walked me back home and left . I went to bed and kept thinking of him until I fell asleep .

* * *

**The next day **

**Akashi's POV **

As Kuroko promised , after school she took me to her house , it was decent . I entered the house and wished her parents . Then came a little boy , about 5 years old .

" Onee-san , who's that ? " asked the little boy .

" Oh , he's a friend of mine " Kuroko said .

" Hi Misaki , how was your trip to Hokaido ? " she added to Misaki .

" It was so cool , It had so many amusement parks . The food there was wonderful " Misaki exclaimed .

We went up to her room . She hugged me the moment we went entered the room . She wouldn't let go , She clung onto me like a monkey . I had no choice but to let her do so . Finally she let go her grip around my body , she looked at me and blushed . She started to shiver again like the last time .

" I can't hold it in any more " Kuroko said as her head dived into my chest soaking my clothes with her tears . Ears started popping out of Kuroko's head and a tail came out of Kuroko's butt . She hugged me , I could feel the warmth coming from her . She looked at me in puppy eyes and turned into a light brown cat . She jumped onto my shirt and hung onto there .

" Come on , onto my hand " I said trying to get her come to my hand .

" Hey even though I'm a cat , I can speak you know ? " she said , that made me surprise .

* * *

**The next part will be in the next chapter which is coming in a few hours , so for now ...**

**Akashi : Kuroko , are you a cat ?**

**Kuroko : Yeah**

**Akashi : Really ?**

**Kuroko : Yeah . . . .**

**Akashi : Can you show me ?**

**Kuroko : No *blushes hardly ***

**AKashi : Come on , just a glance ?**

**Kuroko : No * blushes even hardly ***

**Akashi : Fine ... Happy Mothers day **

**Me : Same here to all the mothers who are reading this Happy mothers day !**

**Until next time ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back guys ! so sorry I didn't upload for the past few days . I had to hand in a project so , I'm very sorry . Enough of the chit chat . . .**

**Enjoy ~ **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko No Basket **

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Akashi's secret **

**Akashi's POV ( The same day )**

Kuroko turned into cat , a very very cute one too . I tried to get her to come onto my hand but she refused and went to a corner of her bedroom .

" Even thought I'm in a cat form , I can still talk you know " Kuroko said with an annoyed face . Eventually , she came jumped onto my hand . She cuddled into my arms , I could feel her smooth fur and the warmth coming out of her body . She was very cute in her cat form and I liked it . She looked up at me and licked me on the cheek . Surprised me looked at her while she snuggled back into my arms .

She jumped off my hands and took some clothes from her cupboard with her jaw and went into the bathroom . I was about follow her in but she turned around and said .

" Don't you think of coming in , I'll be out in a minute " she said while she entered the bathroom which was located across her bedroom . It really took her a minute or so and she came out in human form . She was dressed in a pink T-shirt and a pair of pants which reached her knees .

" What were you doing in there that you wouldn't let me in ? " I asked her while I looked directly into her face .

" I-I was c-changing m-m-my clothes . " She replied while she turned her head into an another direction as she blushed very hard .

I was about to say something when Kuroko's mom came in .

" Do you guys want some snacks ? I brought some cookies and two glasses of milk " She said while she opened the door with some plates of cookies and two glasses of milk.

" Thanks mom ! " Kuroko replied with a smiled plastered on her face .

Suddenly Misaki came rushing in . " Onee-san , can you and your friend play with me ? " he said while he rushed into Kuroko's room holding a board game .

I looked at Kuroko and she looked at me .

" Sure lets get to it " I said and looked at Misaki .

We sat down in her room and played the board game . I sat next to Kuroko and Misake for some reason kept hugging my hand . Kuroko looked at Misaki and looked at me , the next thing I knew she too hugged my hand . Both my hands were hugged by each of them .

Misaki looked up at me and asked " Why are your eyes red and yellow ? "

Shit

I covered my left eye and ran to the toilet .

" It shouldn't be turning yellow right now ! Why is not red ? " I looked at myself in the mirror , terrified . Kuroko came in and asked me what's wrong , but I couldn't respond to her as I was to concerned of my left eye .

I didn't notice her taking a step closer to me each second . I turned around covering an eye and I wanted to take my leave but Kuroko stopped me by pulling my hand from behind . I was shocked to see Kuroko pulling my hand from behind with tears in her eyes .

" What's wrong ? why can't you tell me ? " she cried .

The next thing I knew , she hugged me . I felt her mumbling something in my chest , I looked at her . She mumbled it again , I was taken aback to her hear say " I Love You " . I hugged her and kissed her softly on her cheek . Her face slowly turned red and tears started coming down her eyes . I kissed her again , this time it was on the lips . For some reason , i had crushed my lips on to hers while a closed my eyes .

**An hour later ~**

Kuroko leaned on my shoulder as her cat ears started to pop out . I looked at her when I saw her about to fall asleep .

" I should leave now or else my family will be worried " I said while I took my bag and opened the door to leave .

" Good nig- " she couldn't finish her sentence but I knew what she wanted to say . It made me very happy hearing her say it even though she was very sleepy .

I walked home and found Takano in front of the gate .

" Takano , why are you here ? " I asked him .

" Young master's father was worried where you had been so I was sent here to look out for you " he said while he bowed .

I entered the house and went to my bedroom . I lied down onto my bed and took a book to read . It reminds me of my younger memories where my father and I would read stories together and share them . Tears came down my eyes while recalling those precious memories that I had with my father . I got sleepy and slept soundly .

* * *

**The next day **

I saw Kuroko entering the school gates . She spotted me , usually she would come to me and say a ' Hello ' . But this time she disappeared into the crowd . I wanted to look for her but school was about to start , so I had no choice but to go back to class .

During class , I would usually listen accordingly to what teacher was teaching , but I kept thinking of why Kuroko didn't greet me like usual .

* * *

**Well I finished a chapter , so here's the mini section . . . . . **

**Kise : Why have I not appeared in these few chapters lately ..**

**Aomine : That's cause this stroy is based on Kuroko's love life **

**Kise : Why can't it be changed to " Kise's and Kuroko's love life "**

**Kuroko : * blush ***

**Aomine : Are you an idiot ? * beats Kise with a rolled up newspaper * **

**Kuroko : I-I-I'm leaving * face turns red ***

**Akashi : Hey wait up Kuroko **

**. . . . . . . .**

**Today's short so until the next chapter . ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally got some time to upload a chapter . I'm thinking of writing a Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi fan-fic soon . **

**Anyway Enjoy ~ **

**Misaki : Onee-san does not own Kuroko No Basket **

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Kuroko's reaction to Akashi **

**Kuroko's POV**

I invited Akashi to my house , he entered my room and Misaki came running in bugging us to play with him . We agreed and started playing , but suddenly Akashi's left eye turned yellow . He dashed into the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror .

" What's wrong ? " I asked him in concern .

He didn't answer , I took a few steps closer to him .

" Does he not trust me ? " I thought while I took a step closer . Akashi turned around covering his left eye after noticing me near him . I pulled his hand .

" Why won't you tell me ? " I asked while tears started coming down my eyes . Still no response from Akashi . I hugged him and and sank my head into his chest . I could hear his heart beat racing very fast .

" I love you " I mumbled in his chest .

He couldn't seem to hear what I said , this time I repeated it . The next thing I knew , I was engulfed by his hugged . He kissed me softly on the cheeks . My face slowly turned red and tears started to fall from my eyes . He kissed me again , but this time it was on my lips . Whenever he kisses me , I feel like I'm in my own fantasy . A fantasy that I would never want to leave .

_**An Hour Later ~**_

I rested my head on Akashi's shoulder and my cat ears started to pop out of my head . I was about to fall asleep as I was very tired , Akashi looked at me when I could merely open my eyes .

" I should leave or else my family will be worried " Akashi said to me as he lifted his back from the floor .

He opened the door and was about to leave , he looked back at me .

"Good nig-" I was about to greet him and that was when I fell asleep .

* * *

**The next day **

I woke up early in the morning to prepare breakfast and a bento for lunch . As usual , Misaki would come running towards me with his adorable face asking for food and I would ' No ' . I just didn't know what should I do to make him stop asking for food in the morning , doesn't he get the message ?

I left for school while Misaki went back to bed . I reached school in about 15 minutes . I saw Akashi at the main entrance , I couldn't keep thinking of why wouldn't he tell me what happened last night . I would usually give him a warm good morning greet , but I walked away into the crowd of people as I kept thinking of last night . He would not tell me what's wrong with his left eye .

" What is wrong with his left eye anyway ? " I thought .

It was about 7:45 in the morning and the school bell was about to ring . I spotted Akashi walking to his classroom , I passed through him but luckily he didn't notice me . I entered the classroom and our math teacher came in . I hate math as it's so complicated , and of all the things I would think of was what happened last night .

" Mr. Kuroko , may I have you to do this math problem ? " our math teacher asked me , he looked quite angry and annoyed . Since I'm bad at math I didn't know what to do at all , plus I wasn't even listening .

" pss ... " Aomine whispered and showed me the workings on a piece of paper . That saved me !

Lunch break came , I would usually meet up with Akashi for lunch every day . But I decided to go with Aomine for today . I took my bento and walked out of the class room with Aomine and Momoi , Momoi clinged onto me as if I was a tree . We talked about some things while we walked to the roof of the school . Unexpectedly , we bumped into Akashi .

" Hey Kuroko , We need to ta- "

I couldn't careless about what he was going to say . I ran up to the roof and sat down by the corner . My knees were on my chest as I hugged them , my bento was sitting beside me . I had no appetite to eat .

Akashi barged into the roof , I was shocked that Akashi found me .

" What's wrong ! " He shouted as his eyes widened .

I couldn't reply , I just couldn't tell him my feelings . His left eye slowly turned yellow , just like last night . His eyes were scary , I was shivering in horror .

" Y-your . . . Y-your eyes " I said while I pointed at his left eye .

He didn't care about it and said .

" What's wrong ! You wouldn't greet me like usual and you're avoiding me "

I was about to answer but my mouth just refused to . I told myself I couldn't tell him about my feelings . He took a few steps closer to me . The next thing I knew , He had kissed . He hugged me tightly as he whispered to my ear .

" I love you , how much more do I have to show you that I love you "

* * *

**The next part is about . . . wait I shouldn't spoil the story , well see you ! **

**Kise : When will I get to appear in the story ?**

**Aomine : The more you ask , the more you wait **

**Kise : Eh ? **

**Author : Agreed Aomine **

**Kise : Why are you all so cruel**

**Kuroko : Aomine could we go get lunch now **

**Aomine : sure **

**Kise : Hey I want to go too , wait up **

**Momoi : Dai-chan , you forgot about your bento **

**Aomine : Oh help me get it **

**Momoi : Geez ... You can at least get it yourself **

**Aomine : Whatever ...**

**Kise : enough of the chit chat , I want to have some lunch **

**Everyone : Bye ~**

**Until next time **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys ! I'm back , some of you readers would think I'm mad as I upload a chapter almost everyday . . . well I can't help it as I'm too bored these days , but today's different , I'll be uploading a special for today as Chapter 9 . This special consist 3 to 4 parts , I hope to make it shorter like a 2 part version so It would be easy for the readers to read . Anyway , Enjoy ~ _ ^_^**

**Akashi : My lovely Kuroko doesn't own Kuroko No Basket **

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Special ( Part 1 )**

**At Magi Burger **

The generation of Miracles enter Magi Burger after a long day of school . All of them sat down at a table and made poor little Kuroko sit down as they all left to order some food . Kind Kise was good enough to stay with Kuroko , so while the others went to order they enjoyed themselves with a conversation .

" So Kuroko-chi , why do you always hang out with Akashi-chi ? " Kise asked Kuroko as he rest his head on the chair .

Kuroko didn't reply . Kise knew she was hiding something but he wouldn't want to force it out of her mouth . Until then , all members in the generation of miracles still don't know Kuroko's true identity as a girl . They much likely treat her as a boy , but she got used to it .

Kise couldn't bother and scanned around the room to observe his surroundings . Suddenly , a girl sitting across the table exclaimed .

" Hey , it's Kise Ryouta the model "

Kise's eyes widened , he looked at Kuroko and ran off . That was when Aomine and the others returned to the table .

" Why is Kise running out the door ? " Aomine asked as he took his seat .

" If I'm not right , it should be some crazy fan girls " Midorima said as he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose .

" Wow is he so popular even outside school ? " Momoi asked as she tugged Aomine's clothes .

" Now I remember , he's a model . He told us that when he joined the first string ." Aomine said as he took a bite of his burger .

" Won't it be bad for Kise to miss this chance ? " Kuroko asked as she took a sip of her vanilla milkshake Akashi bought for her .

" Well there's no choice , we wouldn't want any distractions too wouldn't we ? " Akashi said proudly as he closed his eyes .

Everyone continued to eat and talk . Same as usual , Kuroko is usually quiet in front of everyone except when she's alone with Akashi .

" Why are you so quiet , Tetsuya " Aomine aked Kuroko as he turned around and pat her on the head .

Kuroko looked up at Aomine ans saw him smiling . Kuroko didn't reply . If she were to talk , people may find out about her identity . Kuroko didn't really talk in elementary school , so it wouldn't be a hard thing for her as she is sued to it .

They continued to talk , not noticing Kuroko walking to the toilet . The worst thing Kuroko had to overcome as cross-dressing as a boy was going to the men's bathroom , or changing in front of men . She couldn't decide , should I go to the men's or ladies ? Well it didn't take her long for her to make her choice as Aomine came walking pass her .

" Not going to the bathroom ? " Aomine said as he noticed Kuroko leaving the table and walked into the toilet .

" Uh ... Yeah " Kuroko replied as she went into the men's toilet .

* * *

**Well today's a short one . . . . . There won't be a mini section today . I'm so sorry ! Gomen-ne )': I will try to make it up some day . Please forgive me ... and it would be convenient if I could hear some of your crazy ideas for the story , you could send me a private message . Thanks alot _"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi I'm back ! I just handed in a project ... Well this is the continuation of the special [ Special part 2 ]**

**Enjoy ~**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko No Basket**

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Special ( part 2 )**

" Uh ... Yeah ... " Kuroko replied after she saw Aomine looking at her .

She walked into the toilet and stood by the sink , washing her face .

" What's wrong ? " Aomine asked when he was about to enter a stall .

Kuroko jumped as she was frightened by Aomine's sudden question .

" Um ... Nothing ... " Kuroko said as she wipped the water from her face .

While Aomine was in the toilet , Kuroko left thinking it was no use if she stayed there not having fun .

She returned home , Misake came rushing to her .

" Onee-san , Mom hasn't come back yet ? I'm scared " Misaki said as he came running to hug his sister .

Kuroko was panicking as her mother didn't tell her anything about being late or going on a business trip . Suddenly Kuroko recalled her mother telling her that she will be gone for a day to Europe for a business trip . She walked to the dinning table and all she saw was a huge envelope . She opened it and found money inside . There was a note inside it .

**" This should be enough for your allowance , prepare a bento for Misaki and make sure you do one for yourself too . Please be sure to take care of yourself and your little brother too ! Love , Mom "**

" So where's mom ? " Misaki said as he tugged Kuroko's sleeves .

" Mom is in Europe " Kuroko replied .

" I'm hungry " Misaki said as he looked his sister in his puppy eyes .

" You haven't eat since evening ? " Kuroko asked as her eyes widened .

" Yeah ... "

" You wait here I'll prepare something for you " Kuroko said as she pat her brothers shoulder .

Kuroko went to the kitchen and cooked a omelet rice for her brother and herself to share as Misaki couldn't finish it all by himself .

" Itadaimasu ~ " Misaki and kuroko said at the same time .

" Onee-san's cooking is delicious " Misaki exclaimed as inserts a spoonful of rice into his mouth .

Kuroko smiled at him and they both continued to eat .

**Time Skip **

Kuroko and Misaki both went to bed . Kuroko was about to sleep when she saw Misaki opening her bedroom door .

" Onee-san , I'm scared " Misaki said as tears started to fall from his eyes ,

" It's alright , I'll let you spend a night here " Kuroko said as he welcomed Misaki with both of her warm hands .

Misaki snuggled into Kuroko's body as he was scared that monsters would come. Kuroko couldn't bother about the whole imaginary monster thing created by her brother . They slept soundly through the night .

Soon came morning . Kuroko woke up and found his brother still sleeping . She was about to stand up and get out of bed to prepare breakfast when she sneezed . She went to the bath room and she looked at the mirror . Her nose was bright red , she kept sneezing . Suddenly , Misaki appeared behind Kuroko , that frightened Kuroko . Misaki was also sneezing . Kuroko knew they had caught a cold , but how ?

Kuroko scanned arouned the room and found one of the window not closed . It was winter then so it must've been very cold . Kuroko led out a huge sigh , Misaki asked .

" What's wrong Onee-sa... achoo "

" Well we both caught a cold , due to my carelessne... achoo "

Both of them hear the main door opening ' creak '

" Mom came ho... achoo " Misaki said .

What's wrong Misaki ? why are you sneezing ? " Kuroko's mom asked .

" Onee-san and I caught a co... achoo " Misaki said .

" What happened Kuroko ? " Kuroko's mom asked .

" It's a long story ... "

**~end~**

* * *

**Hi guys , today's quite short too . Today's mini section is . . . . . **

**Kise : When do I get to APPEAR IN THE STORY ?!**

**Author : Didn't I mention you in the special ( part 1 ) ?**

**Kise : It was just a short moment only **

**Author : serve you right for complaining all the time ...**

**Kise : *sobs***

**Author : I need to go , It's dinner time **

**Kise : Hey wait , you still haven't answered my question yet !**

**Author : bye ~**

**Ja-ne , Minna-san**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back guys ! Finally found time to upload a chapter . . . . **

**Please enjoy ~**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko No Basket **

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Continuation of Kuroko's reaction to Akashi**

**Kuroko's POV**

" I love you , how much more do I have to show you that I love you " Akashi hugged me as he whispered to my ear .

My eyes widened as Akashi kissed me on the cheek . I couldn't reply , I was shocked . After all that thinking about Akashi not trusting me , it was all unnecessary ? I blushed hardly , I wished Akashi couldn't see my face turning red . Unfortunately , my face was exposed under the bright sun so he could see my face crystal clear . We sat down for awhile , I was about to say something when it was time for club activities to start . I ran to the piano club as soon as I can , not wanting to have eye contact or even being seen by him .

I entered the piano club as I gasp for air . The club president , Teitou asked me .

" Are you okay ? " He asked in concern .

" Yeah " I replied as I still gasp for air .

" Okay then let's start now ! " Teitou said .

We all agreed and started practice . We practiced for the upcoming concert we are going to perform live on TV , I was very nervous and kept making mistakes . But Teitou didn't seem to worry at all as he knew that we will not mess up during the performance . I couldn't help but do my best there , It wasn't my turn to play so I went to grab a glass of water to drink . While I was by the door having my glass of water , Akashi came by and spotted me . Both of our eyes widened . Luckily , Teitou called me I had an excuse for not having eye contact or meeting him . I ran back to the piano and continued to practice .

Time skip

" I finally finished practicing " I sighed as I leaned against the wall with both my eyes closed . Practice is over and no one is in the room except me .Suddenly , I felt someone pulling me somewhere . It was Akashi ! I couldn't belive it . How far is he willing to go ? Akashi's bangs covered his face , he looked like he was in a bad mood . He dragged me into the car , the next thing I knew , he grabbed me by my collar .

" Why are you always avoiding me ?! " Akashi said in anger as he held me by my collar .

I was too frightened to even answer .

" Answer me ! " Akashi said as his bangs cover his eyes .

Tears started to fall from my eyes , he was too frightening . His left eye became yellow just like that time , It was scary . The car stopped at Akashi's house when it started raining cats and dogs . I couldn't carless about the heavy rain , I just went down the car and ran to my house . I reached home not too long later , mom was in Korea so Misaki was left home alone . I entered the door all soaked in the rain water .

" Onee-san why is your clothes all wet ? " Misaki asked in curiosity as he stopped drawing on his sketching book .

" A long story ... " I muttered .

Misaki seemed to know I was sad and a little disappointed and sad . He grabbed me by my arm and made me sit on the couch . He brought a cup of tea and a biscuit and placed it on front of me .

" I thought Onee-san hasn't eat yet so I prepared a meal for you " Misaki said with a cheerful smile on his face .

I was very happy that he would prepare a meal for me even thought I do that every day for him . I hugged him and He was engulfed by my hug . Suddenly , Someone came barging in the house . I was about to get ready to defend my brother if anything was to happen . It was Akashi !

Akashi barged into the house all soaked and wet , still he came for me . Misaki hold me by my arm .

" Who is that ? Onee-san , I'm scared " Misaki said as he hid behind me .

" Your sister's boyfriend " Akashi muttered .

Misaki eyes widened as he heard what Akashi said , He looked at me and looked at Akashi . He kept repeating it until it became very annoying .

* * *

**Very sorry guys I had to cut it from here . It's very late right now and I have to go to sleep . So ja-ne **

**Misaki: Who is that ?**

**Akashi : Your sister's boyfriend **

**Kuroko : . . . **

**Misaki : I don't think so , weren't you the one with yellow and red eyes from that day ?**

**Akashi : /stunned/**

**Kuroko : . . . . .**

**Misaki : . . . . . I'm going to bed ... Oyasumi ~ **

**Kuroko : Hey wait up !**

**Bye ~**


End file.
